


Dazed

by MsJody13



Series: Betwixt and Between [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ManDadlorian, Mando-dad, Not Canon Compliant, Space Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watch out for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13
Summary: Proud daddy Din.**Warning: spoilers for episode 8.**
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Baby Yoda
Series: Betwixt and Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580050
Comments: 21
Kudos: 267





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping last night. Just had to get it out of my system. Enjoy.

Nearly two weeks had passed since Din received the mudhorn signet and began his new life as a clan of two. Navarro had been a clusterfuck of galactic proportions, his mental list of mistakes made growing longer as time passed. The Mandalorian still had gaps in his memory, most likely from whatever bits of his brain managed to seep into the lining of his helmet before IG patched him up. He shuddered at the thought that things could possibly be worse than what he currently recollected. So much of what he did remember was heart-wrenching. The pile of empty helmets in the sewers, IG's self-destruction, placing stones atop Kuiil's cold corpse...

He supposes that, at the time, he was okay with dying in the cantina. Except when he was terrified of dying in the cantina.

Yeah, fuck Navarro.

He cursed whatever part of his concussed brain decided to repeatedly loop the last words he heard Moff Gideon speak as he and IG escaped to the sewers.

" _Well, if he's dead, bring me another trooper with a flamethrower and burn. Them. Out."_

Din removed his helmet and set it on the control console.

_"Well, if he's dead bring me another trooper..."_

Knuckles pressed against his eyes until glittering stars exploded behind his lids.

_".... with a flamethrower..."_

Cradling his head in his hands, nearing his wit's end.

_"... if he's dead bring me another..."_

Whimpering quietly, rocking back and forth in the pilot's seat.

_"...if he's dead...he's dead...dead...dead."_

Din gasped, covering his mouth in dazed comprehension, Gideon's echoing voice suddenly mute.

Fuck. The kid killed the incinerator trooper, his first confirmed kill.

Tears welled up in Din's eyes as he struggled to process soul-deep and overpowering feelings of pride, protectiveness, gratitude, and, above all, love.

He went to the sleeping child nestled peacefully in the compartment below and, gathering him in his arms, held the toddler close to his heart. Large, dark eyes fluttered open as he planted kisses on the warm and fuzzy green head. A tear slipped down Din's cheek as their eyes met.

"No kar'tayal gar darasuum, ner ad." _I love you, my son._

**Author's Note:**

> So it occurred to me last night that the Incinerator Trooper was baby Yoda's first confirmed kill. Sure, he gets an assist for the mudhorn, but the wee green one totally took out the trooper all on his own. I watched the scene like four times just to make sure and dude was very dead and ohhh so very crispy. And we all know Din would be a blubbering, proud papa as a result.
> 
> Thanks for takin g the time to read, it means the world to me. Stop by and say hi to me on tumblr and twitter @msjody1313!


End file.
